An antenna arrangement is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,516 B1, in which the heating field is used as an antenna for reception of UKW signals (FM signals). Between the upper edge of the motor vehicle window pane and the heating field there is a separate conductor structure, not galvanically connected to the heating field, as an antenna for reception of LMK signals (AM signals).
It is understood that there are also heating structures in which the complete heating field is used as an antenna for AM and FM signals, as discussed, for instance, in EP 1 076 375 A2.